


familial

by calumhood (sneaks)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 3rd person pov, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: michael clifford finally gets to hold his newborn daughter.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/reader, michael clifford & reader
Kudos: 10





	familial

**Author's Note:**

> requested from tumblr  
> warnings: mentions of/references to trouble conceiving

There were complications. She was born **weeks** before her due date, underweight and in critical condition. It was a long few weeks, visiting her every day and knowing they couldn’t take their little girl home quite yet. But they were patient. Michael occupied his time with video games, not bothering to stream due to the countless questions he would no doubt receive. The pair had never been entirely secretive about their struggles to get pregnant, and subsequent celebration when they were somehow able to conceive, but he didn’t want the world to know how much pain he was in at the moment. He’s dealing with it in his own way.

She, on the other hand, began to work tirelessly around the house. She distracted herself with deep cleaning and reading and jogging with the dogs and journaling, _anything_ to keep her mind off of her little baby girl in that hospital without her mom or dad to hold her the way she needs to be held.

“Mikey,” His attention is pulled from the online match he’s in, turning to see his girl standing in the doorway of the office. Her eyes are swollen and full of tears, but he’s too far to see it, “What if-” Her voice breaks, “What if we never get to bring her home?” She chokes out a sob, and within a moment Michael has his arms wrapped tightly around her.

“Baby you can’t think like that,” Michael tells her, though she already knows. The thoughts seem to be imprinted directly on her brain. “It’s gonna work out for us, I promise.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. Mike tilts her chin to look up at him, his eyes meeting her bloodshot ones in a sad gaze, “It’ll be okay, love.”

She merely nods, letting Michael envelop her lips in a reassuring kiss.

It isn’t until a week later that they get to _truly_ hold their girl, Annabelle, for the first time. She’s stable, breathing on her own and they have the okay to take her home. Moose and Southy are at their feet the moment they walk in, and she makes a comment about how they must know that their new sister is home. Michael laughs, his eyes fixed on his two favorite girls.

“You wanna hold her, _dad_?” She smiles up at Mike, who nods immediately and holds his arms out. She places their daughter in his arms and Michael cradles her to his chest, his eyes never leaving Annabelle’s tiny face. She coos, looking up at her father with what Michael thinks is the most adorable face in the entire world.

“We made you, Belle!” He tells her, his voice soft, “Your mom and I, we made you together, and I’m so happy you’re here. I can barely believe you’re here, I’ve been imagining this moment for a long time.”

“I don’t think he’s ever been this excited in his entire life, Belle.” She watches the soft interaction between the two, her gaze full of admiration. Mike smiles at his wife, their lips meeting in a soft kiss before returning their attention to the bundle of joy in Michael’s arms. “I’m so proud of you, Mikey.” She stares up at him.

“I’m proud of _us_. It takes two, lovie.” Mike hands her back to his wife, tugging his shirt up and over his head and tossing it aside. He sits down on the couch and promptly takes Belle back, holding her close. “Skin to skin contact.”

“I know, honey,” She joins him on the couch, “You told me about it every time you touched my belly for the past six months.”

Belle’s head fits perfectly beneath Michael’s chin as he reclines against the arm of the sofa. He adjusts, getting comfortable and she moves his legs into her lap, smiling at the sight of her tiny family all together. Mike is quick to fall asleep, soft snores leaving his parted lips as Belle snoozes on his chest. She just smiles fondly at her sleeping husband, proud that they were able to bring someone so beautiful into the world.


End file.
